Mount Olympus
Olympus was the residence of the divine family, the twelve most important ruling gods and goddesses of ancient Greece, who therefore were called the Olympians.At the top of it is a large city containing the palaces for the Olympian gods and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology. It is here that the Gods commune, each having a massive throne, which are collectively arranged in a U shape. It also houses some of the minor gods Most Gods live on Olympus, but a few others prefer to tend to their native kingdoms, like Poseidon and Hades Mythology In Greek mythology, Olympus is the legendary home of the Olympian god. It was built by the Cyclops, and was located on top of Mount Olympus. The History of Mount Olympus It was in the summits of Mount Olympus where the Olympian Gods once overthrew the Titans during the legendary Battle of the Titans("Titanomachy") and then placed their divine kingdom there. The Life of the Gods on Mount Olympus *Mount Olympus was the divine kingdom of the Olympian gods and every Olympian had his own palace, which was mostly used as a which was mostly used as a dormitory. *The gods were living their lives with a similar rhythm to the mortals, obeying to rules, abiding to customs and gathering from time to time in the main palace, the palace of Zeus, for small conferences. *The Olympian Gods used to socialize during dining time, where they were taking decisions on the fate of the world and the mortals while eating ambrosia and drinking nectar. *The Olympians had a whole staff at their service, like doctors, servants, preachers and doorkeepers, the Horae, who had the mission to open and close the gates of Mount Olympus to the outside world. *However, should a god break an oath, he would be cursed to live nine years away from Mount Olympus and not be able to take part in any of the gods' gatherings Description *Mount Olympus is exactly that, a mountain nearly 10 000 feet high (nearly 3 km). *On its peak is what looks like an archetypical Greek temple in white marble. It’s large for a castle, but it’s by no means continental or even country sized (unless you count a small polis). *A thick layer of clouds lies always on the higher slopes of Mount Olympus, and inside the temple perpetual fog obscures the floor. Notable locations/Features ]] Gallery arc way to olympus.jpg|Portal to Mount Olympus|link=Portal to Mount Olympus 577px-Mount_Olympus_2.jpg|The Palace of Mount Olympus |link=The Palace of Mount Olympus OLYMPUS SKETCH3.jpg|A sketch of the Temple on Mount Olympus |link=A sketch of the Temple on Mount Olympus olympus herc 3.jpg|The Palace of Mount Olympus at Night|link=The Palace of Mount Olympus at Night olympus herc.jpg|Mount Olympus Great Hall i|link=Mount Olympus Great Hall OLYMPUS SKETCH4.jpg|The layout of Palace of Mount Olympus OLYMPUS SKETCH.jpg|A Sketch of the Great Hall OLYMPUS SKETCH2.jpg|A Sketch of the Throne olympus tap.jpg|Tapestry of Time|link=Tapestry of Time OLYMPUS SKETCH5.jpg|A Sketch of the Great Hall olympus xena.jpg xena olympus 2.jpg Category:Locations